Obsession
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Je n’ai jamais été son confident et pourtant j’aurais ardemment voulu l’être. J’aurais voulu aussi être son ami, son amant, le seul à jamais. Je l’aime… à en devenir fou. SSHP
1. Invisible présence

OBSESSION 

**Disclaimer**** : **Personnages, lieux etc… ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés des livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowlings. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir d'écrire et de faire plaisir aux autres.

**Warning**** : **Mini-fic triste, slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape. Elle est déjà entièrement écrite et comporte 4 courts chapitres donc je la publierais assez vite. 

**A/N : **Dans cette fic, Harry n'a pas 17 ans mais 20 ans et vous saurez plus tard pourquoi il est encore à Poudlard alors qu'il ne devrait plus y être en tant qu'étudiant depuis plusieurs années, car oui, il est encore étudiant mais pas tout à fait comme les autres.

OBSESSION Chapitre 1 : Invisible présence 

Il est encore là. Cette pièce est devenue son refuge.

Je le vois chaque jour se replier un peu plus sur lui-même, s'éloigner de tout comme un bateau perdu en mer… à la dérive. J'aimerais aller lui parler mais quelque chose me retient. Peut-être l'habitude. Cette habitude amère qui entrave mes mouvements aussi bien que mes sentiments. On ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain, se comporter comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé.

Je n'ai jamais été son confident et pourtant j'aurais ardemment voulu l'être. Pour lui, j'aurais tout fait, tout donné même ma vie. Parfois, ça a faillit mais il était là… Il était là.

J'aurais voulu aussi être son ami, même si c'est dur à croire. Personne ne sait sauf, peut-être, le directeur. Quelle tête feraient-ils tous s'ils connaissaient mes réels sentiments à son égard !

Et j'aurais voulu et veux toujours être son amant, le seul à jamais. Oh, je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il n'a jamais eu de partenaire auparavant mais je voudrais être le dernier, celui qui partagerait sa vie jusqu'à notre mort. Je l'aime… à en devenir fou.

Je l'aime depuis longtemps déjà. Ca doit faire à peu près quatre ans, 28 jours, 7 heures et 36 minutes. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier.

Flashback 

« Potter, je sais que c'est vous ! » cria le professeur Severus Snape en courant derrière son étudiant.

Alors qu'il faisait sa ronde habituelle après le couvre-feu, il avait heurté violemment une forme invisible au détour d'un couloir. Il s'était retrouvé sur les fesses, légèrement étourdit par la violence du choc mais avait eu le temps de voir distinctement une paire de chaussures noires et un bas de pyjama rouge avant que ces deux pieds ne se remettent debout et se camouflent vivement sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Severus savait que c'était Potter et il s'était donc remis debout lui aussi avec une égale précipitation. 

Harry essayait de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas se trahir. Il avait reculé le plus silencieusement qu'il avait pu en se plaquant contre le mur. Il se pressait tellement contre celui-ci, pour se faire le plus petit possible, qu'il en avait les membres endoloris.

« Potter, » entendit-il. « Ca ne sert à rien de vous cacher, je sais que c'est vous et je peux d'ores et déjà retirer 50 points à Gryffondor et si vous n'ôtez pas immédiatement cette cape, je vous en enlève encore 50. »

La menace du maître des potions resta sans réponse c'est pourquoi il commença à avancer, les bras tendus en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier savait que son professeur n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir le toucher. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution : la fuite.  

Le jeune homme prit donc une grande inspiration silencieuse et tout à coup, se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait en direction des cuisines – cuisines qu'ils venaient de quitter un peu plus tôt.

Severus se mit à le poursuivre, déterminé à attraper ce jeune prétentieux qui se croyait tout permit. 

Harry ne regardait pas en arrière, ne voulant pas perdre de précieuses secondes. Il savait que Snape avait l'avantage de sa plus grande taille, même si lui-même ne lui était inférieur que de quelques centimètres. Mais c'est ce handicap qui lui fût fatal.

Jubilant, Severus réussit à attraper l'épaule du jeune homme qui trébucha et tomba durement visage contre terre, entraînant son professeur. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant et retourna son étudiant pour être face à face tout en lui arrachant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry était étendu sur le dos, haletant et fixait son maître des potions qui, au dessus de lui, ne pouvait étouffer la lueur de triomphe qui éclairait son visage.

« Cette fois, je vous ai eu Potter » dit-il d'une voix victorieuse.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se regardaient, se défiant l'un l'autre.

… Il était si beau à cet instant-là que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui.

Et Merlin me pardonnera mais cela perdure encore plus aujourd'hui.

Au début, j'ai bien sûr essayé de le nier, de repousser cette pensée dérangeante mais plus j'essayais de l'éloigner et plus fort elle m'était renvoyée. Sans aucun répit, je n'avais que lui en tête. Lui partout. Lui toujours. 

Et puis, un matin, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de fuir, j'ai donc accepté cette idée impensable que j'étais amoureux de cet homme, mon ancien ennemi.

Lorsque par hasard, lors d'une conversation privée que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre, j'ai appris qu'il était gay, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Mon amour aimait les hommes – homme que je suis. Pourra-t-il un jour m'aimer ? M'aimer comme je l'aime. 

Que dois-je faire ? 

Ai-je le droit de sortir de l'ombre et de lui déclarer mes sentiments ?

Mon cœur sombre alors que je connais déjà la réponse.

Ces questions, je me les suis déjà posées des millions de fois et la réponse est unique. Pourtant…

Pourtant, comme je voudrais…

Mon amour pour lui est de plus en plus fort et je ne peux pas rester un seul jour sans au moins essayer de l'apercevoir. Si dans une journée, je n'arrive pas à l'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je ne suis pas bien et en deviens même agressif, dépressif. Il m'est devenu plus précieux que l'oxygène que je respire, plus précieux que l'eau que je bois. Il fait partie de moi. Sans lui, je ne suis pas complet. Il me manque cruellement mais je ne peux pas, n'ai pas le droit de lui dire. J'ai besoin de lui. Il n'y a que lui qui réussit à m'apaiser même si je dois demeurer, pour lui, une invisible présence.

A suivre… 


	2. Mon seul amour

A/N IMPORTANT : Alors là, j'ai fait quelques références aux ASPICs, les diplômes passés en 7ème année et j'ai laissé le nom original qui est NEWTs. J'ai aussi fait référence aux grades et mentions en Anglais. Comme je n'ai lu le tome 5 qu'en Anglais, je ne connais pas la traduction de ceux-ci donc pour O, j'ai mis le mot original qui est Outstanding et qui est le plus haut grade qu'un élève puisse avoir. Je ne sais pas comment le traducteur a bien pu l'écrire mais je dois dire que je suis un peu fâchée avec lui depuis qu'il a traduit le surnom de Severus « Snivellus » qui veut dire pleurnicheur en Servilus qui fait plutôt penser à 'servile' donc soumis, esclave, etc… ce que je n'aime pas du tout. Enfin… C'était mon coup de gueule. ^^ 

Aller, comme je ne suis pas sadique^^, je vous poste le second chapitre aujourd'hui en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

**Miya Black, Henna-Himitsu **(tu as vu que ce n'est plus 'Drama' mais 'Angst' même si la fin ne change pas^^), **Athaena DarkShadow, Dark Jezebel **(vive les Sev/Harry !^^),** Céline s., Clau, Dumati, Kamy **(je laisse dans le flou intentionnellement pour la POV. C'est mon sadisme qui revient.^^), **Kero Vs Sac d'os **(Et double Vive les Sev/Harry ! Les meilleures fic. ^^), **Sev Snape, Lululle(isme^^) **(vi mais je trouvais que ce titre lui allait parfaitement et du moment que le contenu soit différent des autres ^^) **: **Je vous fais à tous un énorme bisou baveux… et oui, je sais que ça vous plait. ^^ Merci pour vos reviews. Et un deuxième poutouxe baveux. Qui en veut un troisième ? Bah, répondez pas tous à la fois. ^^

Chapitre 2 : Mon seul amour 

Je range mes affaires en pensant à toi, me demandant où tu es, ce que tu fais… avec qui. Je ressens la flèche empoisonnée de la jalousie s'infiltrer dans mon cœur et dans mes veines en t'imaginant être en la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, même innocemment. Cette jalousie est complètement stupide et déplacée, je le sais parfaitement vu que j'en suis quasiment certain, tu es seul comme à ton habitude. Tu es seul depuis bien trop de temps… comme moi.

Voldemort a brisé nos deux vies. Il a brisé tout ce qui était autour de lui et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à souffrir mais peut-être sommes-nous les seuls, cette fois-ci a réellement savoir ce qu'être autour de lui voulait dire vraiment.

Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus, la joie liée à sa chute a bien vite laissé la place au vide, au désespoir et au doute. Il a fait partie de nos vies pendant tellement de temps qu'on ne sait plus ce que peut être une existence sans lui. Désorientés et perdus est ce que nous sommes, bien plus que les autres qui ne savent pas… qui n'ont jamais su et ne saurons jamais.

Espion ou sauveur du monde, il a laissé sa marque en nous, même si elle est invisible. Bien pire qu'un tatouage ou une cicatrice, elle nous hante et nous détruit. Elle est impardonnable, tout comme l'était l'homme qui l'a faite.

Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas nous laisser submerger par le vide, le néant qui n'aspire qu'à nous envahir, nous submerger et tous les jours, je te vois y succomber un peu plus. Ca fait mal.

Que dois-je faire ?

Je t'aime.

Nous ne savons plus quelle est notre place dans ce monde abîmé ni ce que peut-être notre destin désormais mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux être avec toi et seulement toi – pour toujours. Ne me laisse pas.

Peut-être devrais-je tout te dire, tout te révéler. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

C'est dur. Comme c'est dur. 

Flashback 

« POTTER ! »

Harry sursauta au cri de son professeur et replia vivement le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Vous êtes en classe ici Potter » siffla Snape, glacial. « Je ne vous permets pas de lire le journal ici. Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous avez une potion à préparer je vous signale _Potter. »_

Severus avait prononcé son nom avec dédain, les yeux remplis de rage.

« Excusez-moi professeur » avait répliqué Harry avec froideur mais calme.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lire La Gazette du Sorcier en classe mais il avait raté le petit déjeuner et donc n'avait pas pu s'informer des nouvelles. Il y avait juste jeté un coup d'œil avant de rentrer en classe dans les cachots et lorsque ses yeux avaient accroché le nom de Lupin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire ce dont il était question.

« Une retenue Potter ! Ce soir à 20 h. »

Snape avait regardé son étudiant encore pendant quelques secondes avec une étrange expression sur le visage et s'était détourné de lui pour faire face à ses autres élèves.

Harry était toujours au fond de la salle, dans toutes les matières. Sauf lors de ses cours particuliers où il était seul, bien entendu. Le fait d'avoir encore Snape pour professeur le remplissait de désespoir et de rage. Et lorsqu'il recevait une retenue, sa fureur ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Il n'était plus un gamin. Il avait 20 ans ! Et Snape se comportait avec lui comme s'il n'en avait encore que 11. La frustration d'Harry était à son comble.

Cela pouvait peut-être étonné qu'Harry soit encore à Poudlard alors qu'il était majeur depuis trois ans, qu'il avait obtenu toutes ses NEWTs avec une mention Outstanding dans toutes les matières mais tout le monde sorcier en connaissait parfaitement les raisons et était convaincu que c'était la meilleur des solutions.

En effet, Voldemort était toujours à la poursuite d'Harry, aucun établissement autre que Poudlard ne pouvait offrir autant de sécurité pour le jeune homme que cette école. Ce qui avait posé un sérieux problème lorsque Harry se trouva à presque dix-huit ans, diplômé et prêt à partir de ce qui avait été sa maison pendant 7 ans. Dumbledore et les agents importants du ministère dont le ministre en personne avaient participé à plusieurs réunions pour discuter de l'avenir d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas été exclu de ces assemblées et avait donc pu donner son opinion. La conclusion de ces différents rassemblements avait été que, compte tenu du fait qu'Harry voulait devenir Auror et que ces études supérieures duraient trois ans, Harry pourrait les poursuivre à Poudlard en percevant l'enseignement des professeurs de cette école ainsi que de précepteurs attitrés et choisis pour lui faire bénéficier des cours qui n'étaient pas compris dans le cursus du collège. 

C'est pourquoi Harry avait encore des cours avec Snape qui était un des maître de potions les plus compétents de sa génération et qu'il devait poursuivre ses leçons en compagnie des autres élèves du collège - seul, leur apprentissage les différencait. Pour Snape, il s'agissait d'un gain de temps considérable mais Harry savait que la vraie raison de sa présence avec les premières années ou toutes les autres classes était une humiliation plus flagrante, plus douloureuse. Dieu qu'il détestait cet homme.

Que faisait-il encore ici ? La question le hantait. Il aurait été mieux… ailleurs… dans son lit… avec lui. S'il savait…

S'il savait qu'il est mon seul amour…

_A suivre…_


	3. 20 ans

Kikoo, c'est vrai que cette fic est différente de celles que j'ai écrite auparavant mais j'aime bien ce côté plus sombre, plus triste et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire une comme celle-là mais je savais qu'elle ne pourrait être que courte. Il reste un chapitre après celui-ci que je ne tarderais pas à vous poster sinon je vais me faire assassiner. J'ai déjà reçu des menaces pour mes fics. Si, si ! Allez savoir pourquoi ? Mystère ! ^^ 

Ce que je trouve trognon c'est que chacun(e) d'entre vous pensez que c'est Harry ou Severus qui parle. J'ai laissé délibérément le flou mais dans ce chapitre, vous allez réellement vous rendre compte qui est le « je ».

**Lululle :** Vi, j'aimais bien faire un Harry plus âgé mais qui devait resté à Poudlard. Tu imagines sa rage d'être obligé d'avoir quelques cours – même s'ils n'apprennent pas la même chose – avec les premières années dans la classe de potion alors qu'il ne devrait plus côtoyer son professeur 'honni'.

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre… N'oublies pas qu'il y en a un 4ème.

**Alexiel.v. : **Merci pour l'aide concernant la traduction du O. J'attends désespérément la sortie du tome 5 en éd. de poche vu que j'ai les 4 premiers dans cet édition. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait de 'te répéter', j'aime entendre que mes lecteurs aiment mes fics. Poutouxes.

**Baby Chang : **Vi, comme elle est écrite et courte, je ne vous fais pas attendre. Je posterais d'ailleurs l'autre chapitre sûrement mardi ou mercredi prochain. Ce sera le dernier chap.

**Miya Black : **Sadique ? Moi ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça !… depuis cinq secondes. ^^

**Paradise1 : **Mes 2 premiers chapitres étaient courts, je le savais. Celui-ci est légèrement plus long mais le 4ème est de la longueur de mes chapitres habituels donc il y aura plus de mots à lire, t'inquiètes po.^^ Au fait, comme je n'ai pas de SSHP de toi à me mettre sous la dent *cries*, je vais me mettre à lire tes HPDM alors prépares-toi à recevoir la visite de ma dragonne Candy pour les suites… même si c'est des one-shots.^^

**Kero Vs Sac d'Os : **Bah, parfois il faut savoir faire court dans les chapitres. Et plus ça va plus ils sont longs donc… Et je poste vite, ça compense. Poutouxes.

**Henna-Himitsu : **3ème poutouxe baveux alors.^^ Je vois une courageuse. Lol. C'es vrai que 3 ans à côtoyer des premières années alors que l'on a fini ses études à Poudlard, c'est dur mais d'un côté, Riry peut observer les fesses de Sev quand il traverse les allées de la classe donc il y a des compensations. MWAHAHAHAHAH !!!^^

**Isabelle : **Mici. Poutouxes.

**Origine : **Pas de prob pour le poutoux, je suis très câline. *Poutouxes*^^ Moi aussi j'adore ce couple (première nouvelle !^^). C'est celui qui m'a plus vraiment le plus, largement au-dessus des autres et j'adore lire des fics sur eux. J'aime bien penser, dans leur cas, qu'ils se haïssent parce qu'ils s'aiment.^^

**Dega : **Bah, si tu veux, je te le dirais quand j'aurais une autre fic de sortie. Ze savais pas que tu savais po. ^^ Comme j'en sors constamment des nouvelles fics. ^^ Bon, là, je me réfrène mais quand j'aurais fini certaines fics, j'en posterais d'autres. Extreme Seduction (en Anglais) est d'ailleurs bientôt finie. Il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire et voilà. Donc la traduction suivra en fonction. J'ai plein de projets sshp. Et je te rassure, Snapy n'est pas mort dans cette fic.

Gros poutouxes à tout le monde, bonne lecture et ne me tuez pas à la fin du chapitre. N'oubliez pas qu'il y en a un autre derrière.

OBSESSION Chapitre 3 : 20 ans 

Toujours à la même place, il n'a pas bougé. A quoi pense-t-il ? 

Je le vois s'enfoncer dans le néant et cela me fait peur. La tentation est-elle là ? Va-t-il se laisser capturer par l'obscurité ? Va-t-il se laisser sombrer dans le vide ?

Je ne le veux pas mais entendrait-il mes cris silencieux, ma révolte intérieur que je voudrais laisser éclater. Le ramènerait-elle à la vie ? Le ramènerait-elle dans le présent au lieu de le laisser perdu dans le passé ?

Je sais que le directeur est venu lui parler, je sais que certaines personnes ont voulu l'aider. J'aurais voulu en faire partie. Il a dit qu'il allait bien et a réussit à le faire croire à tout le monde… sauf moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu berner Dumbledore mais il l'a fait. Ne voient-ils pas tous ses yeux éteints, plongés dans la souffrance et l'incompréhension, perdu pour tout le monde, perdu pour lui-même ?

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir tendre les doigts et lui toucher l'épaule, lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien. Mais le crois-je moi-même ? Oui. Je sens qu'une étincelle de vie n'a pas été étouffée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et cette étincelle n'est due qu'à ta présence mon amour. J'aimerais te la donner mais je sais que tu ne l'accepterais pas. Alors je te regarde.

Toujours le même et en même temps différent.

Tu me fais peur.

J'ai peur de te perdre avant de t'avoir conquit. J'ai peur que la mort t'aspire à moi et que l'étincelle se fane. Reviens-moi je t'en prie.

Flashback 

Les corps, toujours plus nombreux, tombaient froidement sur le sol glacé de terre battu en ce triste matin de décembre. 

Voldemort n'avait pas attendu.

Tout le monde avait été pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque directe du Seigneur des Ténèbres le jour de noël. Cette surprise du mage noire, comme il l'avait appelé sarcastiquement ou plutôt diaboliquement avait coûté la vie à beaucoup plus de personnes car aucun n'était prêt.

Heureusement que la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard était rentrée chez eux, dans leur foyer chaleureux et sécurisant. Cela n'avait pas empêché de voir des corps d'enfants mutilés qui n'avaient pas eu la chance ni le droit de vivre, se faire fouler aux pieds par les mangemorts.

Ils s'étaient tous battus avec acharnement, d'un camp comme dans l'autre et le professeur Severus Snape avait bien failli mourir lorsque son maître avait découvert que plusieurs années avaient passés qu'il ne le servait plus. 

Harry Potter l'avait sauvé. Il était arrivé à la seconde précédent son meurtre et avait pu l'en empêcher. Il avait ensuite réussi à tuer celui qui avait tué ses parents, ses proches, ses amis et autres innocents qui n'aspiraient qu'à la vie.

Depuis ce jour, il n'était plus le même.

Quand s'arrêtera-t-il de venir ici ? Quand me verra-t-il enfin ? Moi qui suis toujours là. Toujours près de lui.

Va-t-il se secouer un petit peu et repenser qu'il y a une vie après avoir vu la mort ? Va-t-il enfin pouvoir oublier tout ce qui a été perdu et voir tout ce qu'il reste ?

Il bouge. Il ouvre la fenêtre pour sentir le vent sur son visage, pour inhaler l'odeur de la nature, de la vie qu'il ne reconnaît plus.

Il aime venir ici. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il se rend dans cette tour et qu'il regarde les étoiles. Elles le fascinent. Je pense, à présent, qu'elles sont le contraire de lui.

Elles réfléchissent encore et toujours une lumière magnifique et vivante pour nous alors qu'elles ne sont plus. Lui est éteint alors qu'il est en vie. Je pense qu'il aimerait retrouver une raison, une joie de vivre… Mais enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire intérieure et extérieure, comment peut-il la trouver ?

Je ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. Soupir intérieur. Et moi ? Pourquoi ne me voit-il pas ? Ne ressentit-il pas la puissance de mon amour pour lui qui irradie de ma personne ? Comment peut-il en être aussi inconscient alors qu'elle me paraît évidente à déceler ?

Je sens les larmes que je ne veux pas laisser couler me picoter les yeux. Je les rouvre. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps sans le voir. Je relève la tête et le fixe.

Mon cœur se broie. Une main invisible l'enserre dans un étau indestructible.

Que fait-il ? 

Non !

Non !

Je me précipite.

Mais il est trop tard.

Je hurle.

Il m'entend.

Il me voit… pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

… Pour la dernière fois.

Je tends ma main pour l'attraper, pour le retenir mais il est trop tard. Mes doigts se raccrochent au poignet de sa manche qui se déchire sous son poids.

Je hurle toujours sans entendre mon cri. Je crois qu'il ne le perçoit pas lui non plus. Mais il me voit.

Ses yeux verts sont plongés dans les miens et je décèle une étincelle qui n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Etincelle qui s'affaiblit alors qu'il s'éloigne… s'éloigne de moi.

« Je t'aime » criai-je.

Son visage reste impassible mais ses yeux le trahissent. Il ne s'en était vraiment jamais rendu compte.

Je pleure tandis qu'il sombre.

Le néant l'a appelé. Il l'a écouté. Seul son qu'il avait pu percevoir dans sa douleur et son incompréhension. 

Je ne peux rien faire. Tout se déroule au ralenti pour moi… pour nous.

Je sors ma baguette en un ultime recours même si je sais que c'est inutile, même si je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard et ne reviendra pas.

Pourquoi l'ai-je quitté des yeux en ces secondes fatidiques où tout se déroulait ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas entendu se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauter ?

J'arrive à distinguer une larme dans ses yeux tandis qu'il chute encore et me regarde, sans rien dire. Misérable. Malheureux. 

Je balbutie un sort dirigé vers lui mais le rayon de lumière le rate de peu. Les larmes m'aveuglent et pourtant, j'arrive à le voir se rapprocher du sol irrémédiablement.

Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je ferme les yeux et hurle pour couvrir le son, plonge ma tête dans mes bras glacés, inutiles. Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver.

Malgré mon cri, j'entends le bruit sourd et mate de son corps rencontrant le sol dur, meurtrier et je m'effondre.

Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. 

Il n'avait que 20 ans.

_A suivre…_


	4. Obsession

Merci pour vos compliments. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic qui est si loin de mes fics habituelles mais qui est aussi un sujet que j'aime traité. La mélancolie. C'est beau aussi. J'aime le doux-amère également. 

**Thegirloftheshade, Paradise1, Miya Black, Lululle, Céline s., Marie, Meya, Henna Himitsu **(Ah, Nicky Larson, qu'est-ce que ça me faisait rire.^^),** Dumbledore, La Foldingue, Dega **(Si Dega, c'est bien Sev qui parle^^)**, Pomfresh : **Je vous adore. Merci encore. Bisous.

Chapitre 4 : Obsession 

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Presque plus non plus à penser... Sauf à ma douleur.

Je me hais. 

Sorcier érudit. Espion pendant des années. Disciple traître d'un mage noir. Maître des potions renommé. Incapable de sauver le seul être qu'il aimait.

Je suis recroquevillé par terre, à côté du lit où j'ai si souvent voulu emporté Harry. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis comme cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas suivi mon amour dans sa chute... Ou ce qui me retient de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours dès maintenant.

Ou si, je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Mes pensées se brouillent. Je ne ressens plus rien et ressens tout. Je suis mort mais toujours en vie. Ce que je suis peut se nommer comme souffrance totale. Anesthésié et hurlant de douleur tandis que l'on m'arrache le coeur. Paradoxe.

Mes yeux sont ouverts. Je connais cette pièce par coeur et pourtant quand Dumbledore m'a amené ici tout à l'heure ou hier, ou peut-être un mois auparavant, je me suis cogné à tous les meubles, j'ai trébuché sur le tapis et suis tombé - comme mon amour, j'ai chuté - et je suis resté là, prostré - comme _lui_. 

Merlin, prenez ma vie.

J'ai voulu le suivre mais j'ai senti des bras plus forts que moi m'en empêcher. Il paraît que mes hurlements ont alerté tous les professeurs et certains élèves.

Ils savent tous... _Pour Harry_. Et la seule chose qui me retient, ce sont les cinq petits mots que Dumbledore a murmuré à mon oreille.

Cinq petits mots. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là. Je ne sais pas. J'attends.

Il a posté des gardes pour moi. Il devait se douter que je voudrais mourir. Comme s'ils pourraient réellement m'en empêcher. 

Je ne peux plus bouger de toute façon. Je suis paralysé. Même mes yeux ne clignent plus. Je fixe la même poussière depuis combien de temps, sans la voir. Tout ce que mon esprit se souvient c'est la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry avant... avant...

Et cette larme. Pourquoi cette larme ? 

Je ne le saurais jamais.

Incapable de le sauver.

Bon à rien.

Sorcier ? Plutôt cracmol. 

Pas fichu de se servir de sa baguette.

Pire que Lockhart.

Harry... 

Pardonne-moi.

Je voulais te sauver et je t'ai tué. Pourquoi cette lueur dans ton regard ? Quand je t'ai crié que je t'aimais, tes prunelles se sont ranimées. Pourquoi ne te l'ai-je pas dit avant ? Je n'avais pas le droit. Mais tu serais encore vivant. Et je ne serais pas mort.

Mon amour. 

Attend-moi.

Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est qu'il voulait être aimé de quelqu'un. Ces amis sont morts dans la bataille. Il ne lui restait plus personne, plus de famille, aucune. Il voulait de l'amour et je ne lui ai pas dit. Il est mort pour cela.

Que voulait dire Dumbledore ?

Il avait mon amour. A quoi servait-il de le garder pour moi ? Qu'a-t-il dû penser lorsque je le lui ai hurlé alors qu'il chutait ? Ultime souffrance de plus ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il se savait aimé, à présent mais il ne pouvait qu'être aspiré par l'attraction terrestre. Je lui ai infligé cela en plus. Il avait à porter de main ce qu'il désirait en sachant qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais. 

Je me fais honte.

J'ai si mal.

Tout ce que je puis apporter aux autres n'est que douleur.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Dumbledore ?

J'entends des pas légers s'avancer vers moi mais je reste immobile. Je suis pétrifié dans mon chagrin.

Quelqu'un se penche et je me rappelle les paroles de Dumbledore. Cinq petits mots, 'Tout n'est pas fini.'

Quelqu'un chuchote à mon oreille et mon coeur saigne.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était Harry.

Une main glisse dans mes cheveux et les caresses. Un corps se presse contre le mien et des larmes chaudes coulent sur ma joue gauche. 

Ce ne sont pas les miennes.

« Je t'aime aussi » entends-je une voix familière me dire.

Je cligne des yeux, les lève en direction de l'homme qui est sur moi et je vois mon ange.

« Harry ? » dis-je.

« Oui » répondit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux remplis de larmes qui lui mouillent abondamment les joues.

Je me relève vivement, agrippant son corps déséquilibré et le presse avidement contre moi. Je ne peux pas y croire. Cela ne peut pas être réel. Il est mort. Suis-je mort ?

C'est alors que je vois le directeur. Il est debout, au pas de la porte, nous fixant avec émotion.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus.

Dumbledore me montre un retourneur de temps.

Harry me caresse les joues et les embrasse tendrement.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Mon amour répond à ma question muette qui se lit dans mes yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais. Je croyais que mon amour pour toi était sans espoir. Je pensais que je n'avais plus personne. Tout seul. J'étais perdu. Quand j'ai sauté, je ne savais pas que tu étais là et tu me l'as dit... Je t'aime... Tu n'as pas voulu voir mon corps s'écraser contre le sol mais ça ne s'est jamais passé. »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, incrédule.

« Mais, mais. j'ai entendu _le_ bruit. J'ai entendu. » dis-je mais ma voix se brise dans un sanglot et je ne peux continuer. Je sens mon amour me presser plus fortement contre lui et il embrasse doucement mes lèvres. Je le fixe. Il est si beau.

Dumbledore reprend, « En effet, la première fois il s'agissait bien de Harry. »

Mon corps se crispe et ma gorge se serre. Je n'arrive pas à avaler ma salive. Je n'arrive pas à laisser échapper le cri qui me monte aux lèvres.

« Mais la deuxième fois, j'ai réussi à éviter cela Severus. Grâce à vous. »

Je le regarde incrédule. J'ai été incapable de...

« Vos cris ont alerté les membres de Poudlard ainsi que moi-même. En vous entendant hurler - ce qui n'est pas une de vos habitudes - j'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'Harry était la victime. » Je le vois se tourner vers mon amour et lui dire, « Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien Harry. Malgré tes protestations, tu n'as pas réussi à me donner le change. » Puis, il se retourne vers moi et ajoute, « J'allais détruire ce retourneur de temps que le ministère m'avait prêté récemment. J'ai interrompu à temps son processus de destruction grâce à vous. Il ne devait pas retourné au ministère et je n'aurais jamais pu en avoir un autre pour sauver Harry. Pour le ministère, cela aurait été le destin. »

Je crispe les mâchoires plus fermement. Bien sûr, maintenant que Harry a sauvé le monde et détruit Voldemort, ainsi va la vie.

Harry me sourit tandis que Dumbledore rappelle mes gardes. Ils nous laissent seuls.

Je prends le visage de mon ange entre mes paumes tièdes et le regarde, le détaille.

Mes yeux me brûlent des larmes que je laisse couler. Il me les essuie d'un geste tendre de ses doigts puis de ses lèvres. Je sens sa langue glisser sur ma joue puis sur ma bouche et la capture.

Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Je l'aime. Comme je l'aime.

Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine et je sens mon désir pour lui se réveiller. Je sens le sien s'enflammer également.

« Je t'aime » soupire-t-il.

« Je t'aime » fais-je écho.

Il me prend la main, m'entraîne vers mon lit et me pousse contre les draps. Combien de fois ai-je imaginé cette scène ? Il est à moi.

« Tu m'as sauvé » me dit-il.

Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort et je ne peux que répondre, « Non, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. »

Nos bouches se joignent, nos mains s'égarent et nos corps s'emboîtent l'un dans l'autre. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Je l'ai toujours su.

Nous faisons l'amour pour la première fois et il efface de son amour toutes mes peines, comme je le fais pour les siennes. Il n'y a plus d'obscurité mais que de la lumière. L'étincelle n'est plus. Un feu flamboyant a pris sa place. Il est heureux comme moi je le suis. Nous pouvons commencer à vivre. Réellement. Ensemble.

Nous nous sommes sauvés l'un l'autre. 

Il a été mon élève honni puis mon amant en rêve, mon amour pour l'éternité. Celui qui m'a fait aimé la vie. Il est et restera mon ange, mon obsession.

*** FIN ***

***************************************************************************

A/N : Et ben oui, j'ai hésité mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Harry. Peut-être que j'en réécrirais une autre un jour et que je ne le ferais pas vivre mais là, je ne pouvais po. Voilà, j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus.

Poutouxes à vous.


End file.
